I'll see you again
by sanna the hedgehog
Summary: SAD SONADOW This takes place after Sonic 's Shadow's funeral the gang go and say there special nic had it the worst due to them being in adow's ghost comes back and Sonic can bring him to life. Their time is limited.Will Shadow come back or will he be dead forever?
1. The funeral

**Always you will be part of me**.

**And I will Will forever feel you strength.**

**When I need it**

The rain fell heavily as it suited the mood everyone was cursed surrounded a large black only sounds were the gentle sniffes of those who cried and the rain meeting with the hard wood of the prison for the person who took their was a funeral of Shadow the had risked his life to save those who he died a hero.

**Your gone now,gone but not forgotten**

**I can't say this to your face**

**But I know you hear**

Rouge stepped forward as she clenched her tissue tightly."He was a great friend,he had lost so much and he had nothing didn't help when he was constantly getting tried to furfill Maria's request and he her I said hi."She last sentence was spoken to Shadow then to everyone walked back broke down into Knuckles' arms.

**I'll see you again**

**You never really left**

**I feel you walk beside me**

**I know I'll see you again**

Tails stood forward."I never got to know him as well as others had but from what I've heard he turned out to be a hero.I know Sonic and gotten closer to him the light this passing year and from what I have heard we haven't taken the time to know him properly.I'm so sorry Shadow that I never met you properly,hopefully I will in heaven"Tails said,breaking down at the ran into Sonics open arms and cried his little heart out.

When** I'm lost**

**I'm missing you like crazy**

**And I tell myself I'm so blessed**

**To have had you in my life(my life)**

knuckles came up and sighed."we never saw eye to eye and I sort of wish this hadn't first he couldn't be trust but the light the time he's been with us he has redeemed us when it's my time to move up there"Knuckles to Rouge and held her, .

**I'll see you again**

**You never really left**

**I feel you walk beside me**

**I know I'll see you again**

Amy walked up crying her eyes out."I'm so sorry Shadow for treating you like trash,you didn't deserve it.I wish.I expected yours and Sonics relationship sooner.I was and I wish I hadn' may be gone but you will never be forgotten remember that"She cried as she looked at the emotionless Shadow.

**When I had the time to tell you**

**I never thought I'd live to see the day**

**When the words I should have said**

**Would come to haunt me**

**In my darkest hour I tell myself **

**I'll see you again**

Sonic walked up and stroked the pale Shadows face,tears flowing waterfalls."Why?Why did you do it?I could of brought you back to ark,You could of ?"Can You tell that I loved you?OF COURSE YOU COULD WE WERE DATING!"Sonic cried as he continued to stroke Shadow's cheek."Why did you risk it?"Sonic asked,his voice weak and closed his eyes and one tear dropped onto Shadow's opened his eyes to revel his treadmills glassey emerald emerald looked lifeless."I probably look awful"Sonic chuckled."It's because Shadow brought me to life,he WAS my life.I need him.I can't live without you.I love you so much.I miss you so much and I...YOUR SO FUCKIMG STUPID SHADOW!"He cried as he let the tears fall heavier then they ever have before.

**I'll see you again**

**You never really left**

**I feel you walk beside me**

**I know I'll see you again x2**

"I need you you more then i can explain,I love you more then words can come back.I'm so SORRY"Sonic planted a passionate kiss on his lips and returned to the group."Dude calm down sonic he's just an emotionless prick"Scourge said."FUCK OFF SCOURGE"Sonic shouted,startIng every one including himself."I'm sorry that he hated you I am but stop talking about him this way"Sonic opened his mouth to speak but sonic beat him to it."NO,Did you lose everything that ment the you?Did you have the whole world against you?Did you risk you life to save the world?No Nut he did!So I would just shut the fuck up and give me a FUCKING BREAK!"Sonic shouted as more tear leashes put from his eyes."I'm so sorry"Scourge aplolgized."Save it"Sonic glared.

**I will see you again**

**I'll see you again**

**I miss you like crazy**

**Your gone but not forgotten**

**I'll never forget you**

**Someday I'll see you again**

**I feel you walk beside me**

**Never leave you,yeah**

**Gone but mot forgotten**

**I feel you by your side**

**No this is not goodbye**

**No this is not goodbye**

**"No this is not goodbye"**Sonic sang as he said by Shadow's stood up and let his tears fall."I'll join you soon my love"He said as he walked off.


	2. AN

HELLO PEEPS

I know it was sorta bad or sad but I may carry it on.I know it seemed to end but it could carry on.

I have two options

1-When Sonic cried over Shadows limp body,I mentioned one fell onto Shadows that tear held so much saddness,heartbreak and lobe it had the power to revive He returns as a his ghost form he goes to Sonic who is Shadow wanted to return to his normal hedgehog self,he must touch the accident Crystal of have many obstacles to face and They only have 5 the do it?

2-leave the story as it is.

Up to you guys :)


End file.
